La leyenda de los siete
by Wwolf
Summary: Bien y mal, poder descumunal, almas humanas, su destino cambiar el mundo.La continuacion del linage, el fin, La Leyenda de los siete.Melinda Warren mientras la quemaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Na:** Esta historia se situa en la linea temporal de la temporada seis, antes de Chris-Crossed, pero este sueño, (la parte cursiva del prologo)es de una linia temporal más adelantada, en este las temporada seis y siete han ocurrido. Exactamente Wyatt tiene 14 años y Chirs 12. Las parejas sonPiper/Leo, Pheobe/Cole,(daré explicaciones de como teminan juntos) y Paige/Kyle( spoiler de la siete, por una vez que dan un personaje interesante como novio de Paige). Los otrosniños, son Prue de Phy Ccon 10, su hermana Melinda de 8, Patricia de PyK tambien de ocho y sus hermanos pequeños los gemelos de una semana.

**Prologo.**

_"Los gemelos no habían llegado a la semana. Seis días después de nacer, todos sus primos junto con Patricia, que estaba exultante con su nuevo hermano y su nueva hermana, les visitaron. Les habían visto antes, pero era la primera vez que estaban todos a la vez, los siete descendientes de las embrujadas reunidos y todos notaron la trascendencia del momento. Una luz les iluminó y todos sintieron crecer y expenderse un enorme poder que fluya desde ellos y para ellos. La nueva generación abriéndose camino. Todos sabían que pasaría, sus recuerdos, de otra vida en otro mundo ( uno del que todos estaban eternamente agradecidos a Chris por no estar) les habían precavido. Se sintieron exultantes, al borde del éxtasis mientras el poder les invadía. Ya tenían mucho antes, pero ahora todos estaban unidos y todo parecía tener más sentido, más coherencia: Ser mejor. Chris pensó que su sacrificio era poco para tanta perfección. Eso fue por la mañana._

_A la tarde los gemelos desaparecieron, no se murieron, no los secuestraron, nada. Simplemente dejaron de existir. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que dejaron de ser recordados. Cuando Paige bromeo por él echo de solo haber tenido una sola hija cuando sus hermanas habían tenido dos, Patricia vomitó. Los niños lo entendieron. Los adultos no._

_La siguiente fue Patricia, se ve que el fenómeno se guiaba por la edad, medio día fue lo que le dieron los ocho años de diferencia con sus dos hermanos. Un medio día de buscar e intentar entender algo que obviamente se les escapaba, de llorar y desesperarse, de culparse, de tener miedo a algo que no entendían ni querían entender. Solo formularon una sola teoría cuerda, una horrible teoría que no entendía ni él porque ni él como pero sí él que. No era un consuelo. Y menos lo fue cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron: Cuando Patricia no volvió del lavabo y sintieron a Cole bromear sobre el hecho de que Paige y Kyle hubieran decidido no tener descendencia. Hizo falta l'ayuda de los tres mayores para evitar que Melinda redujera a su padre en cenizas._

_Medio hora más tarde, el hechizo había avanzado cinco meses y era Prue quien estaba decidida a hacer volar en pedazos a sus padres solo por llamarla "nuestro único tesoro". Chris y Wyatt la orbitaron lejos, huyendo de sus padres, de sus tios, de su ignorancia, de aquella manera metódica y cruel en que iban modificando sus recuerdos, en que les iban eliminando de sus vidas. Allí intentaron todos los hechizos, las pociones, las ideas que se les ocurrieron. Nada funcionó._

_Prue tuvo la idea, diez minutos antes de desaparecer, avisar a los originales, aquellos de quien conservaban sus recuerdos, parar esa pesadilla antes que comenzara. Después se derrumbó, lloró, perdió todo esa faceta fría y calculadora y dejó, por primera vez desde _que_ todo eso había empezado, que sus dos primos mayores la consolaran y la abrazaran._

_En sus últimos minutos Chris no perdió la compostura, se mantuvo sereno, abrazado a su hermano, susurrándole palabras de consuelo, el pequeño al mayor, irónicamente. A su lado una poción y un hechizo, su última esperanza. Al final, a Chris se le seco la garganta, solo pudo abrazar más fuerte a su hermano. Esta le devolvió el abrazo con todo su fuerza, y luego más fuerte y más... hasta que no hubo nada que abrazar._

_Las dos últimas horas de Wyatt fueron peores que el infierno, solo, loco y encerrado en ese lugar( Chris lo había encerrado por miedo a la destrucción que podía causar). Lloró, grito, destruyó cosas y se auto hirió. Se le hicieron tan lentas que hubiera jurado que duraron una eternidad y hubiera entregado su alma y sus poderes solo para hacer pasar el tiempo un poquito más rápido. Hubiera acabado todo de seguida si no fuera por la estúpida promesa que le había hecho a Chris. Cuando sintió su fin, estirado en el frío suelo, saboreando la sangre y las lágrimas, sonrió._

_Pero sus últimas palabras no fueron de alegría, tampoco fueron Chris o un hechizo, fueron las mismas cinco enigmáticas palabras que habían susurrado los otros antes de morir:_

_- La leyenda de los siete."_

Y mientras el cuerpo de Wyatt se desvanecía, siete personas, en siete sitios muy distintos y con una conexión que todos conocían pero intentaban ignorar se despertaron, de golpe, sudando, preguntándose porque hacía una semana que tenían ese extraño, horrible y enigmático sueño.

**na:Sé que tengo otra historia y que ya publico despacio pero no podía quitarmela de la cabeza!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed no me pertanece¿ alguien lo dudaba?**

**Na: esta historia esta ambientada en el futuro original, Prudence es un personaje nuevo, sus poderes son control molecular y premonicion. Al principio sera un poco lioso lo sé.**

**El día en que el mundo se desplomó. (**Prudence Bennet.)

El reflejo del espejo engañaba, mostraba una atractiva joven de ojos azules, segura de si misma y sin temores. Mentía, Prue no se sentía joven, a los 20 años, en su propio piso, rodeada por sus propias fotografías se sentía vieja, sin ya nada que sentir, ya nada que experimentar. Todas su decisiones estaban repletas de dudas y vacilaciones, nunca sabía si había hecho lo correcto y siempre pensaba que algún día, sus innombrables errores le costarían la vida. Pero sobretodo, Prue tenía miedo, un miedo horrible y atroz, que le había impedido disfrutar de su pulitzer, de su éxito y sobretodo de aquella pequeña porción de vida que estaba creciendo dentro suyo. Tenía miedo de que alguien podía indagar en su pasado, descubrir su secreto, descubrir quien era su familia. O eso creía. Puede que su miedo fuera mucho más simple, miedo al rechazo.

Recordó:

Cuando era pequeña, viajaba mucho, su padre la llevaba a todos los sitios: desde restaurantes caros a exposiciones extrañas. La llamaba su pequeña princesa y tenía una habitación enorme solo por sus vestidos. Cuando su padre estaba ocupado, tenía a su canguro y nunca, nunca estaba sola. Su padre le decía que era muy guapa, que se parecía a mamá. Mamá, a quien no recordaba, tenía una familia por allí a San Francisco. A veces iban a visitarlos, a padre no le gustaban, decían que eran raros A ella le habían parecido agradables, sus dos primos mayores eran muy divertidos, siempre iban con una niña pequeña, de ojos azules como los suyos, que siempre le sonreía, era su hermana aunque ella no lo sabía, tardaría años en darse cuenta. Ella solo sabía que esa niña era la persona que menos le gustaba a su padre, no lo entendía, la niña era mona, extrañamente mona, le encantaba acariciar su pelo. Pero su padre decía que eran malos más que malos, inconvenientes. Y él tenía razón ¿No? Al fin y al cabo era su padre.

Todo cambio el día del accidente, no podía recordar mucho de él, recordaba el coche y después el hospital. Y eso sí, nítidamente, la cara de asco de su padre delante de aquel análisis de sangre. Todo cambió ese día, se acabaron las fiestas e ir a todos lados con su padre. Empezó a a estar sola, siempre sola. No entendía que había hecho mal...porque la castigaban...

Golpeó el espejo, recuerdos, estúpidos e inútiles recuerdos, eran como los sueños acechándola, impidiéndole tener una vida normal. Tampoco pedía tanto. Se mojó la cara un par de veces con la esperanza de que se marcharan también por el desagüe. Salió de la habitación sin volver a mirarse.

Antes de salir, repitió un gesto antiguo y usado, casi un reflejo ya, pasó dos dedos de su mano derecha por los labios y después acarició una pequeña foto situada al lado de la puerta. Era un ritual que cumplía siempre con rigor, pero hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, recalcó en él. El hombre de la fotografía era su abuelo, estaba enfermo en ella: cáncer, (estúpido vicio mortal y adictivo) se le notaba en las profundas ojeras y la palidez de su tez, pero su sonrisa era cálida y, amable, reservada para ella. El abuelo era quien la había sacado de ese infierno, quien había curado sus heridas, calmado su llanto, serenado sus pesadillas. Era por eso que llevaba su apellido, aunque sabía que era peligroso, que podía delatar su secreto, se negaba a deshacerse de él. Estaba orgullosa de llevarlo, era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba de él, la única casi.

Giró el paño de la puerta, no tenía tiempo para perderlo en recuerdos. Era inútil hacerlo, los recuerdos no le salvarían la vida, llorar el pasado no servía de nada. Era como cuestionarse que significaba aquel extraño sueño que llevaba siete noches atormentándola. Una perdida de tiempo. El sueño era producto del estrés y los recuerdos, del sueño. Y punto no pensaba darle más vueltas.

NuevaYork no estaba mejor que otras ciudades, aún así, si te esforzabas, podías ignorar los edificios destruidos, los carteles de propaganda "_Wyatt, el rey Arturo, nos llevará a una nueva época" _y las pruebas entre muchos otros detalles. Si te esforzabas podías imaginarte que estabas en una ciudad normal, en una época normal. Pero perseguida por recuerdos y sueños que no podía, ni quería, comprender Prue no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

Se pasó la mano por la barriga mientas continuaba con su habitual y memorizado camino hacía el trabajo. Apenas se notaba nada aún. Solo tres meses, solo hacía una semana que lo sabía. No se lo había dicho a nadie aún. Irónicamente hacía dos semanas que había roto con Roger. Roto, no sabía si era la palabra adecuada, Roger era conveniente, normal, algo lógico. ( No lo sabía pero había cometido el mismo error de su madre, el mismo error que le había costado su infancia) No creía haberlo amado, aún así había dolido, bastante, mucho. Puede que no hubiera dolido tanto el qué como el porqué. La foto, la estúpida y delatora foto, la foto que de una forma irracional aún llevaba, bien escondida, dentro de la cartera. Era una foto tradicional, otra del abuelo, pero en esta salía más gente, su familia. La familia de la cual no quería saber nada impresa en una foto de la cual no podía deshacerse. La cara de Roger, su expresión al reconocer al joven y rubio adolescente de la foto, asco. Otra vez el asco. Pero esa pequeña porción de vida que crecía dentro suyo iba a tener una infancia agradable, normal, lejos de una familia...inconveniente. Lejos de las miradas de asco de los otros.

Le faltaba solo cruzar una calle para llegar al periódico cuando la atacaron. Eran tres y no podían ser humanos, tampoco se preocupo mucho por lo que era que los hacía inhumanos, solo corrió, intentó escapar. Tenía clases de defensa personal, pero no parecían ser muy útiles ese momento, esquivó a duras penas algo rojo, caliente: fuego. No había tiempo para pensar. Alguien, algo, la cogió del brazo, pudo ver su rostro rojo, la frialdad en sus ojos, le agarraba el brazo con fuerza, demasiado fuerza. Cerró los ojos con miedo y de repente paró de hacerle daño, todo paró, se quedó quieto, congelado. No preguntó, siguió corriendo, faltaba poco para llegar al periódico, para estar a salvo. La derribaron, otro ser, encima suyo y de repente no estaba, había explotado convertido en cenizas. Una voz fría.

-No debería tener poderes.

- Nunca puedes fiarte de una Halliwell, nunca.-Fue la respuesta con sorna de una voz igualmente fría.

Intentó levantarse pero entonces todo se oscureció, las imágenes brotaron en su mente.

"_Una preciosa niña de pelo oscuro y brillantes ojos verdes. Era tan mona y dulce vestida con un vestidito azul claro y con aquella sonrisa tan inocente y feliz. Pero se desvanecía, se volvía borrosa, lentamente y imparablemente se iba. Quiso cogerla, solo encontró aire."_

Se despertó en una oscura cueva, siluetas danzaban a su alrededor, voces murmurando.

-¿Lo es?

- No parece demasiado poderosa así

- No te fíes, ha matado a Greyard

- Podríamos quedárnosla, es mona.

- No.- Una voz más fuerte se erigía sobre las otras.- Debemos matarla.

Hubo protestas, todo era confuso y bailaba, a Prue le dolía todo el cuerpo, atado, y su mente se perdía, como llevaba haciendo toda la semana, en recuerdos.

Siguió viendo a sus primos mayores durante mucho tiempo, mientras vivía con el abuelo, de algún extraño modo le inspiraban confianza, no podía entender porque. Odiaba lo que su familia representaba pero no a ellos. Era difícil de explicar. Incluso cuando Wyatt levantó esa estúpida tiranía, descubriendo la magia, tuvo miedo por sus amigos, por como afectaría a su vida, nunca por ella. Le protegerían, de alguna forma irracional sabía que estaba a salvo. También recordó un poema, unas rimas que Chris había insistido para que aprendiera, para cuando tengas problemas le había dicho, dilo en voz alta le había recomendado Wyatt. Era ilógico, pero en esa situación no tenía nada más. Había murmurado las dos primeras líneas, cuando el rumor de los demonios paró y una gran bola de fuego se acercó a ella. Como antes, de alguna forma misteriosa e incomprensible, las cadenas explotaron y la bola se paró. Un segundo, para que pudiera alejarse.

No lo suficiente.

Dolor, le golpeó brutalmente recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Dolor. Nunca había sentido tanto, era como redefinir la palabra en sí misma. Tenía la sensación que alguien le había rajado el abdomen. Sangraba. Sangre, en su boca, al suelo, cayendo, derramándose. No supo como consiguió acabar el poema, no supo ni siquiera si lo hizo o lo soñó, su mente se apagaba rápidamente, todo se oscurecía y hacía tan frío... Sintió algo, algo que no podría describir y de repente supo que estaba en otro lugar. Intento pensar pero dolía tanto... Le pareció ver una figura, allí, atada en unos cables, le pareció reconocer los rizos de Wyatt, pero no estaba segura, su visión se oscurecía rápidamente. Durante un segundosolo notó el sabor de la sangre, después nada.

Las imágenes volvieron a brotar de su cerebro.

_Era ella con el abuelo, tenía catorce años aproximadamente, no, estaba segura, recordaba aquel día, recordaba la conversación._

_- Tú padre ha muerto, Prue.- Se vio a sí misma endurecerse, intentar racionarlo._

_- Mi padre murió hace años.- Intentó aparentar ignorancia, aunque sabía muy bien de quien estaban hablando._

_- No ese, tu verdadero padre._

_- No me importa- realmente no tenía que importarle, no lo conocía, no tenía que importarle en absoluto._

_- Sí lo haces- dijo el abuelo simplemente a veces lo odiaba ¿porque tenía que conocerla tanto?- Era un gran hombre Prue, le dolía mucho lo que te había pasado siempre había esperado que algún día pudieras perdonarle..._

_Bajó la cabeza, no quería continuar esa conversación, no servía para nada pensar en el pasado. Tampoco creía que había nada que perdonarle a ese hombre, simplemente no lo conocía, Había muerto. Tampoco hubiera necesitado conocerlo, tenía el abuelo. Tema zanjado. Pero el abuelo siguió hablando._

_-Tienes los ojos azules, como él, tu hermana también los tiene. No os parecéis mucho pero tenéis los mismos ojos.- Tenía deberes, cosas que hacer, no tenía tiempo para pensar en un padre, muerto, a quien siempre había ignorado y una hermana con la cual no se hablaba. No los necesitaba, no tenía porque importarle. Por eso no entendió porque tenía los ojos acuosos y le costaba respirar. Se agarró a su abuelo, como una niña pequeña y desamparada._

_-Cambiemos de tema por favor.- Casi sollozaba._

_Él la abrazó débilmente no tenía muchas fuerzas, ya estaba muy enfermo._

_-Son tu familia, no puedes huir siempre de ella.- Tenía la voz de cuando rebuscaba en sus más íntimos recuerdos- No puedes._

_Se negó a creerlo, pero muy adentro, una parte suya escondida incluso de sí misma, le dio la razón._

Esa parte sonrió tristemente cuando entre el dolor, la sangre y las lágrimas consiguió esclarecer una imagen. Un hombre, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, iguales que los suyos.

"No puede ser"- intervino la parte racional de su cerebro.-"está muerto".Pero era él, estaba segura y el problema solo parecía tener una solución.

-Estoy muerta.- Murmuró, articulando las palabras entre su propia sangre

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na: Espero que se entienda que Prue tuvo dos padres, el primero es JamesDean se explicará mejor en capitulos posterios que ocurrio. Pero realmente es hija de Cole.

**Icantthinkofanick:** Espero que te guste la continuacion. Gracias por leerte todo lo que escribó.


End file.
